Basic instincts drive most animals to produce offspring in numbers limited only by the animal's biological capacity and environmental conditions, e.g., breeding season, gestation period and competition. These instincts are clearly problematic for domesticated animals for which natural controls, such as food supply, are no longer a factor. For example, dogs and cats have the ability to produce so many offspring that, if unchecked, it would become a significant burden on society. Current statistics indicate that tens of thousands of unwanted companion animals are euthanized in the U.S. every year. Other unwanted dogs and cats become feral, potentially endangering wildlife, livestock and, on occasion, humans.
The most common solution is to promote and implement widespread neutering and spaying of domesticated animals. For neutering of male animals, the most frequently used technique consists of placing the animal under general anesthesia, creating an incision in or near the scrotum, exteriorizing each testicle through the incision, cutting the spermatic cord and ligaments to remove the testicle, and, for dogs, suturing the incision.
While neutering is generally considered a minor surgical procedure, it nonetheless requires general anesthesia, and there can be complications if the surgical area becomes infected. Further, incomplete ligation of the spermatic cord can lead to post-operative bleeding. Many pet owners form a strong emotional bond with their animals, and some may feel the current technique for neutering animals is cruel, overly invasive, and painful. It would be desirable to provide a method for neutering an animal in a less invasive manner that can be considered less cruel and painful. With such an improved technique, the pet owner would be able to do what is beneficial for society, without the concern that they have harmed a beloved pet.
Most animals vocalize as a form of communication. For example, a dog will bark at other dogs, when a visitor at the door is perceived as an intruder, or when an actual intruder is detected within its territory. Dogs may bark incessantly when they do not receive appropriate physical activity, or when they are bored, anxious or frustrated. Some dogs, such as those with separation anxiety, will bark incessantly when left alone, while others bark at the slightest noise, which can annoy its owners and/or owners' neighbors, particularly when the dog barks late at night or early in the morning when people are sleeping. Municipalities often have noise ordinances that can impose fines or other sanctions for nuisance barking if repeated complaints are filed. When a barking dog becomes a nuisance, the owners may be forced into the decision of either finding a way to silence the dog or getting rid of it. For a particularly problematic barker, behavior modification or devices such as bark collars or ultrasonic bark deterrents may not be sufficient.
As a last resort to deal with a loud and persistently barking dog, a surgical procedure can performed on the animal to reduce the volume of the bark by essentially removing or disabling the vocal chords. The vocal cords are cut or cauterized, leaving the animal mute or severely reducing the physical ability of the animal to make noise. There are two ways to perform this procedure: one method goes through the animal's mouth. This approach is simpler and quicker. The other method goes through the dog's larynx, or voice box. The second method is more expensive and a little more difficult, but is better because the veterinarian can suture the lining of the airway back together to keep scar tissue from developing and blocking the dog's airway. Surgical methods have been characterized as cruel, overly invasive, and physically painful for the animal. Complications can occur, including growth of scar tissue that can block the airway or cause a strange sounding bark. It is not unusual for subsequent surgeries to be required to correct a previous procedure that did not work. Accordingly, the need remains for a means for reducing noise made by the animal in a less invasive manner.
Numerous other surgical procedures on animals would benefit from less invasive methods. Such procedures include, but are not limited to: 1) correction of slipping kneecaps in small dogs; 2) treatment of braceocephallic syndrome in flat-faced dog breeds; 3) treatment of collapsing trachea in dogs and horses; 4) treatment of laryngeal paralysis in large dog breeds and horses; 5) removal of fatty tumors in dogs; 6) treatment of posterior heel pain in horses; 7) repair of suspensory ligaments and flexor tendons in horses; 8) spaying of female animals; and 9) treatment of hyperthyroidism.